Convenciendo a Ichigo
by Somnium Adveho Verus
Summary: Tiempos de paz y tranquilidad en la Sociedad de Almas perfectos para disfrutar de estas Navidades con los amigos, pero ¿Como puede haber una fiesta navideña sin un Santa Claus? ¿Quien sera el desafortunado que le toque esa tarea?


Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia y el cómo se relacionan los personajes salió de mi cabeza.

…

Ya se acercaban las fechas navideñas en el Seireitei y se podían ver a pequeños grupos de shinigamis decorando los respectivos edificios de sus escuadrones, por toda la sociedad de almas se podía sentir un ameno ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, ya habían pasado tres años desde el ataque de los Quincys, años en los que hubieron muchos momentos de tristezas y cambios pero que poco a poco los shinigamis fueron superando y ahora esos momentos solo eran una motivación para mejorar cada día.

En el treceavo escuadrón se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes envolviendo los regalos que hace unos días habían ido a comprar al mundo real para repartir a sus amigosen las fiestas navideñas, este año shinigamis y amigos del mundo real se reunirían para pasar las fiestas en la sociedad de almas por lo que estas jóvenes se encontraban algo atareadas con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Al fin ya casi terminamos- se quejó la pequeña shinigami teniente del treceavo escuadrón la cual se encontraba rodeada de montones de papeles con estampados de conejos - Espero que esos tontos al menos hayan terminado de poner y decorar el árbol, aunque seguro terminaremos arreglándolo porque ellos no tienen mucho sentido de estilo- se burlo la chica.

-Oh! Rukia-chan seguro Abarai-kun, Hirako-kun, Hisagi-kun y Kurosaki-kun lo hicieron bien -los defendió la peli naranja; aunque ella no fuera una shinigami ya llevaba un año en la sociedad de almas luego de haber formalizado su relación con el chico peli naranja héroe de dos guerras para los shinigamis.

-Orihime siempre tan dulce defendiendo lo indefendible, yo pienso al igual que Kuchiki que los chicos no pudieron hacer lo que les pedimos correctamente, son hombres ellos no tienen nada de estilo, ellos solo son simples y aburridos- opino la voluptuosa teniente del décimo escuadrón la cual solo se encontraba ahí para evitar hacer su trabajo.

-Cuida tus palabras Matsumoto porque no todos son así, yo a diferencia de esos barbaros si tengo mucho estilo y clase, y es por eso que me encargue de dirigirlos mientras decoraban el arbol- se defendió Yumichika mientras se acercaba hacia donde ellas se encontraban; el nunca permitiría que él o algo hecho bajo su supervisión se viera horrible y desarreglado- Cuando terminen diríjanse al jardín principal donde todas las decoraciones, el árbol y las mesas ya están listos, gracias a mi cabe destacar- expresó con soberbia el siempre egocéntricos puesto número cinco del onceavo escuadrón.

-Oh Rangiku-chan, Rukia-chan vamos a verlo- dijo emocionada la poseedora del Shun Shun Rikka- Ya no nos falta mucho, por favor ¿podemos ir?-como siempre la peli naranja parecía una niña pequeña ilusionada por todo.

-Pues entonces en marcha- dijo igual de animada Rangiku Matsumoto ya que tenía ganas de desinflarle el ego al narcisista de Yumichika. Levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraban las tres amigas se dirigieron al jardín que fue decorado para la fiesta.

-Orihime ¿Ya organizaste todo para la llegada de los invitados?- preguntó la shinigami de ojos violetas ya que ese fue el trabajo que le correspondió a su amiga, organizar el hospedaje de todos sus amigos del mundo real.

-Si Rukia-chan - contestó con una gran sonrisa - El grupo de la tienda de Urahara-san se quedaran en la residencia de Yoruichi-san, la familia Kurosaki se quedara con Kukaku Shiba, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun se quedaran con Kurosaki-kun y conmigo- dijo enumerándolos y revisando que no se olvida de nadie.

-¿Orihime y los invitados especiales confirmaron si vendrían y se quedarían?-preguntó la shinigami rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Oh sí! Rangiku-chan, por poco los olvidaba Grimmjow-kun y Nell-chan también estarán con Kurosaki-kun y conmigo y Riruka-chan al principio me dijo que no podría venir pero me escribió y me confirmo que si vendría ella se quedara con Rukia-chan- dijo feliz la peli naranja de haber podido organizar todo sin problema y que todos sus amigos pudieran venir, aunque unos más felices que otros pues Grimmjow cuando fue a invitarlo (en compañía de Ichigo pues este nunca la dejaría volver sola a Hueco Mundo) se quejó de que no quería estar rodeado de " _Tontos shinigami_ s" palabras de él, pero al final Nelliel y ella lograron convencerlo porque " _El gatito no se resiste a los encantos femenino_ " palabras de Ichigo.

-¡Qué diablos!, si Rukia y Riruka se juntan nos atormentaran a todos con sus horribles peluches satánicos- una voz la saco de los recuerdos de su última visita a Hueco Mundo y era la de nada más y nada menos que su gran amor Ichigo Kurosaki vistiendo su traje de shinigami con su haori de capitán del octavo escuadrón. Pues luego de la guerra por el incremento de sus poderes Ichigo no pudo volver al Mundo Real por lo que le ofrecieron la vacante de capitán que tenían disponible.

-Cállate cabeza de zanahoria descerebrada- exclamo la shinigami ofendida a la vez que le pisaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues a ella le daba mucha ilusión el poder pasar tiempo con Riruka ya que ella siempre le llevaba hermosos peluches de su amado Chappi.  
-Enana del demonio, eres el ser mas insoportable de todos los tontos que me rodean- expresó molesto Ichigo sin hacer notar que el pisotón le había dolido bastante.

-Cállate Kurosaki, que para rey de los tontos solo estas tú, bueno y el afeminado rubio que esta por allá- se burló Hiyori a la vez que le pisaba el otro pie, luego de la guerra de los Quincys a ella se le pidió ser teniente del escuadrón número ocho aunque por desgracia era estar a las órdenes del idiota de Kurosaki, no entendía como los respetados escuadrones de la corte constaban con capitanes tan incompetentes, como lo eran Ichigo y Shinji y como lo fue Urahara.

-Pequeña desgraciada, engendro del mal al igual que Rukia eres una hija de...- insultaba Kurosaki.

-Ichi-kun por favor no insultes a Hiyori-san y Rukia-chan- le dijo con dulzura la peli naranja que se encontraba fascinada de lo grande y hermoso que era el árbol de Navidad.

-No sé cómo las defiendes cuando ellas son las que siempre comienzan con los insultos- se defendió Ichigo que no entendía porque debía de soportar a esas dos que lo único que hacían era molestarlo, no lo respetaban NUNCA y un día de estos las haría pagar, pero a pesar de sus réplicas detuvo los insultos que tenía preparados para las dos tenientes de pequeño tamaño.

-Tan manejable- dijeron a la vez tres voces que pertenecían a las tres tenientes que hacían de su vida una pesadilla, ellas que habían estado al pendiente de la discusión y de cómo la chica lo calmo no podían dejar de pensar que la chica de cuerpo voluptuoso tenía atado en su meñique al chico explosivo de pelo naranja, el cual solo les dirigió una mirada de molestia pues había escuchado lo que dijeron y se acercó a su adorable novia para pasarle un brazo por los hombros e inclinar su cabeza para hablarle al oído.

-¿Te gusta Hime?- le hablo al oído el Kurosaki, luego de llegar Orihime se quedó tan fascinada viendo el árbol que dejó de prestarle atención a lo demás, solo salió de su estupor cuando escucho a Ichigo repartiendo groserías a diestra y siniestra lo cual arruinaban su espíritu navideño.

-¡Gustarme, me encanta Ichi-kun!, es tan grande, hermoso lo decoraron perfectamente son muy buenos en esto de decoración, tal vez en el mundo real podrían ganar dinero haciéndolo, ganarían mucho dinero decorando los árboles de otros, aunque seguro sería tanto que los hombrecillos verdes se lo robarían y entonces los llevarían a la quiebra mientras ellos escapan...-se vio interrumpida cuando sintió a Ichigo agarrar su nariz entre sus dedos, esa era su forma "romántica" de hacerle ver que estaba divagando y que se desviaba del tema de conversación- ¡Ou Kurosaki-kun que malo eres!- se quejaba mientras se intentaba alejar lo cual le era imposible ya que Ichigo la tenía tomada de la cintura con su otro brazo y como siempre que le hacía eso mostraba una sonrisa socarrona que indicaba lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo.

-Oh, Orihime-chan como puedes estar con un ser tan desalmado como ese que te hace sufrir y que de paso es un bruto en toda sus acciones- se burló Shinji Hirako mientras se acercaba a la pareja pelinaranja que era el centro de atención de todos; muchos no entendían como una chica tan dulce y educada como Orihime Inoue soportaba a alguien tan malhumorado, grosero, malhablado, falta de respeto y denso como Ichigo Kurosaki, pero así era el amor y aunque esté junto a dos personas completamente diferentes se podía ver a simple vista lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro- Yo sería una mejor opción para ti Hime-chan seré más cariñoso atento y amoroso que el bruto que tienes al lado, todo un príncipe para una bella princesa- dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos que Orihime había posado en el brazo de Ichigo.

-¡Quita tus manos de ella, pervertido con cara de payaso!- grito Ichigo a la vez que jalaba a la chica más cerca de él, Ichigo era completamente posesivo con la peli naranja ya que él sabía que en la sociedad de almas había más de un admirador secreto que guardaban sus opiniones si no es que querían conocer la furia del capitán del octavo escuadrón.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado el árbol Inoue-san, es un don natural que tengo para embellecer cualquier cosa que toco- se elogió Yumichika defendiendo el hecho de que en verdad había sido el que se había encargado de la decoración.

-Entonces porque tu cara es tan fea- preguntó con burla la pequeña teniente del onceavo escuadrón que siempre se burlaba de él y de Ikakku, todos la voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron pues esta llego vistiendo el traje navideño que Orihime le había regalado y que en un principio no tenía muchas ganas de usar pero hasta para la niña más traviesa de la sociedad de almas le era imposible resistirse a la dulce manera en la que la chica peli naranja le pidió que lo usara, eso junto con muchos dulces y diciéndole que no sería la única con un disfraz.

-Awwww Yachiru-chan te vez tan adorable -dijo Orihime mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura y verla con ojos ilusionados, el traje era un vestido de duende rojo con plateado junto con unas leggins de rayas blancas y rojas, bailarinas negras y un gorrito navideño con cascabeles y orejas puntiagudas como de duente, a pesar de lo mal que siempre se portaba sacando a todos de sus casillas esa niña tenía una cara demasiado adorable.

-El traje de duende le quedaría perfecto a otras dos enanas que yo conozco- se mofó Ichigo mientras veía por sobre su hombro a Rukia y Hiyori que ante el comentario iban a caerle encima al idiota peli naranja, pero se vieron detenidas al sentir una mano en sus respectivos hombros y al voltear vieron a Yoruichi que tenía una sonrisa perversa en su cara junto con Urahara y Isshin Kurosaki, el ahora Capitán General Syunsui Kyoraku también los acompañaba pero este si sonreía de forma normal.

-Ellas también se disfrazaran de duendes, junto con las tenientes Hinamori y Mashiro-dijo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa que dejó sorprendidas a las dos chicas pues nadie les había avisado de eso- Al igual que tus hermanas- continuó viendo al chico peli naranja que solo amplio su sonrisa pues las dos enanas del mal se verían expuestas al ridículo de disfrazarse de duendes, aunque para él no hubiera mucha diferencia pues ellas siempre parecían duendes.

-Oh tienen para niño por que el Capitán Hitsugaya se vería también súper adorable con un disfraz así- dijo la teniente voluptuosa con gran ilusión.

-¡Matsumoto! Deja de decir tonterías, yo no me pondré ningún disfraz- se enojó el pequeño Capitán que al igual que otros se acercaba para ver cómo estaban todos los preparativos.

-¡Pero Capitán!- lloro la teniente por el frío comportamiento de su superior- Ya se Señor, hágalo por Karin-chan seguro ella lo apreciara y se verán tan lindos juntos- sugiero Rangiku sin saber que por esos comentarios le asignarían una gran pila de papeleo.

-¡CÁLLATE! Matsumoto, no estés diciendo tonterías, porque no mejor vas y buscas algo productivo que hacer como el papeleo que escondiste debajo de la mesa- el chico peli blanco como siempre estaba perdiendo la paciencia solo por hablar con su subordinada.

-Shiro-kun al igual que Rangiku, estoy seguro que a Karin le encantara verte disfrazado- apoyo el mayor de los Kurosakis defendiendo a su ex teniente, a él si le encantaba la idea de que su hija y el pequeño Capitán estuvieran juntos; una patada lo saco de sus locos pensamientos de ampliar la familia.

-Viejo loco como puedes decir eso, este enano a pesar de su tamaño y cara es mucho más viejo que tu hija, como puedes estar de casamentero con tus propias hijas en vez de alejarlas de pequeños pervertidos gruñones como el- Ichigo se puso a gritar por sus celos de hermano mayor, el no permitiría que sus hermanitas empezaran a salir con chicos pues para el aun no tenían la edad; no entendia como era que su padre pensaba diferente de él, a veces no comprendia como ese hombre al que por desgracia llamaba padre llego a ser Capitán si era tan tonto, despistado e inútil.

Levantándose de donde se encontraba Isshin miro mal a su hijo pero su cara cambio a una de completa burla, pues después de 10 años por fin tenía la forma de desarmar y humillar a su hijo- Pues entonces comenzara alejando a Orihime-chan de ti pues tu eres igual de gruñón y pervertidor y como buen padre no permitiré que mi nueva hija caiga en tus sucias manos, que seguro lo único que hacen es corromperla, por eso la alejaste de mi trayéndola a tu sucia guarida aquí en la sociedad de almas, donde la alejas de todos y la encierras solo para ti para hacerle cosas pervertidas por...- Isshin se vio interrumpido de su gran monologo por el golpe de energía espiritual que empezó a brotar de Ichigo pues el día de hoy parecía que todos querían provocarlo y en consecuencia los haría pagar, comenzaría con su tonto padre y luego...El hilo de sus pensamientos asesinos se vio interrumpido al sentir una dulce y delicada mano en su brazo que provocó que su tenso cuerpo se relajara.

Al ver a la dueña de esa mano se encontró con unos hermosos ojos que pertenecían a la persona que siempre lograba calmarlo y traerle paz por mucho que se viera rodeado de locos que parecían solo vivir para mortificarlo- Ichi-kun por favor no pelees con Kurosaki-san - le pidió con dulce voz Orihime, el en respuesta solo volteo a dirigirle una mirada enfadada a su padre, suspiro y se volvió a concentrar solo en la chica de grandes ojos grises.

A sus espalda pudo escuchar la burla de todos los idiotas a los que llamaba amigos y compañeros, ignorándolo solo beso la frente de Orihime y desvío la mirada para no verlos.

-En fin, a lo que venía- dijo Yoruichi caminando al centro para que todos le prestaran atención - Ya tenemos a quienes serán las ayudantes de Santa, pero aun nos falta Santa- " _Algo trae esa mujer entre manos_ " pensó Ichigo pues no entendía por qué le daban relevancia a ese asunto anunciándolo como si fuera un gran acontecimiento.

\- Yoruichi-san tienes razón lo había olvidado por completo- se alarmo la chica que hace unos minutos encontraba cerca del peli naranja gruñón.

-Un Santa es algo completamente tonto e innecesario, ninguno aquí es un niño que necesite decirle que desea de regalo a Santa- se quejó Ichigo que solo se ganó una mirada dolida de su novia.

-Ichi-kun como puedes decir eso, tener un santa es parte de la alegría y el espíritu navideño, no importa que seamos mayores siempre es lindo tener a alguien a quien pedirle tus más grandes deseos- a veces Ichigo se arrepentía de la gran boca que tenía y de sus pensamientos insensibles cuando estaba cerca de su novia.

-No importa Hime-chan, este bruto no entiende lo que es el verdadero espíritu navideño, yo seré tu santa y te podrás sentar en mis piernas y decirme todos los lindos deseos que tienes- dijo Hirako mientras empujaba a Ichigo de enfrente de la chica de ojos soñadores.

-De ser así no hace falta que lo hagas Hirako, yo como Comandante General me encargare de la gran tarea de sentar en mis piernas a lindas chicas como Orihime-san, Nanao-chan y Lisa-chan y escuchar sus deseos de Navidad- se ofreció Kyoraku mientras que las dos chicas a las que nombro lo veían mal.

-No es necesario que ninguno de los dos se ofrezca a hacerlo, yo ya tengo experiencia disfrazándome de Santa, por lo que es mejor que yo lo haga- Isshin aunque no iba a irrespetar a la novia de su hijo lo vio como una gran oportunidad para molestarlo- Además soy como un padre para Orihime-chan por lo que sé que ella se sentirá más cómoda conmigo- dijo Isshin intentando inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-Yo ya me había ofrecido a realizar el trabajo, además de que soy la mejor opción puesto que el raje lo he confeccionado con un mecanismo especial que adoptará la forma necesaria y que es difícil de manejar- hablo Urahara como siempre hablando detrás de su abanico - Además yo también soy una persona de gran confianza para Orihime-san puesto que la he guiado en el desarrollo de sus poderes-.

-¡Pero de qué diablos hablan!, no hace falta que ninguno se disfrace de Santa y mucho menos de que sienten a Inoue en sus piernas, todos son unos pervertidos y no permitiré que ninguno le ponga sus degeneradas manos encima- gritó Ichigo indignado de lo que esos cuatro habían dicho, como se les ocurría hablar así de su novia, viejos pervertidos acaso no podían pensar en otra cosa.

-Entonces ¿Tú serás Santa Ichigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona Yoruichi.

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO!- gritó en respuesta pensando que la mujer a gato había perdido un tornillo- No hace falta que alguien se disfrace de Santa y punto- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eso era una estupideces, que esos degenerados se hubieran ofrecido no significaba que lo hicieran porque hacía falta sino porque simplemente son pervertidos- Es una tontería- dijo con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

-Oh pero Ichigo, mira la cara de Orihime-chan a ella si le importa que haya un Santa Claus ella si cree que es necesario- si no es porque Yoruichi lo dice no se habría dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras le provocaron a la chica peli naranja a la que se le aguaron los ojos por el poco espíritu navideño de su novio.

-No sé porque Yoruichi te pregunto si tu querías ser Santa, es imposible que alguien tan gruñón como tu actúe de forma amable, tu solo podrías representar al Grinch o al viejo tacaño del cuento de los tres fantasmas que odiaban la Navidad- se burló Rukia - Yo creo que la persona perfecta para el papel es el Capitán Ukitake, el si es amable y no es mal pensado como ellos- continuó la Shinigami de ojos violeta que se vio apoyada por Kiyone y Sentaro que gritaron desde donde estaban.

-¡Ken-chan también, Ken-chan también! Ken-chan también puede hacer un gran papel de ese barrigón comedor de galletas- dijo la pequeña teniente de cabello rosa lo cual provocó que todos voltearan a ver a Kenpachi esperando su respuesta negativa pero este solo les ofreció una sonrisa maniática de tiburón lo cual provoco que todos voltearan rápido del miedo.

-Si él puede entonces Kensei también- esta vez fue el turno de la teniente de pelo verde de defender las habilidades de su Capitán, otra vez todos voltearon a ver al mencionado es cual solo cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño- Además Kensei da menos miedo que el- dijo Mashiro refiriéndose al Capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

-Ken-chan no da miedo- dijo molesta Yachiru mientras defendía a su superior.

-Si lo da- le rebatió la auto proclamada Súper Teniente del Noveno Escuadrón.

-No lo da, además al menos Ken-chan no tiene un tatuaje extraño- todos los que se encontraban pendiente del debate de las dos tenientes se quedaron asombrados pues esperaban que la más pequeña de ellas solo dijera lo del tatuaje en broma y no conociera el significado oscuro que tenía ese tatuaje en el mundo de los vivos.

-Se podrían callar las dos, el hecho de que Kenpachi o Kensei sean Santa es escalofriante- dijo Ichigo mientras lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era lo loco que todos estaban en la sociedad de almas " _En que me metí al aceptar el puesto de Capitan_ ".

-¿Quieres ser Santa?- le volvió a preguntar Yoruichi disfrutando el hecho de que el ex shinigami sustituto estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya te dije que NO, corta el tema-le respondio molesto.

-Yo que muchos capitanes se están postulando yo creo que el Capitán Hitsugaya es una gran opción- dijo Matsumoto que al igual que Yoruichi disfrutaba de lo hilarante de la situación que se había formado.

-Se supone que uno se sienta en las piernas de Santa y no al revés- se burló Hiyori que nunca perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de la estatura del peli blanco por mucho que estas fueran parecidas.

-¡Cállate Matsumoto! y tú no me molestes porque tampoco eres muy alta a demás yo no quiero hacer esa tontería- gruño el Capitán de la onceava división mientras mataba con la mirada a la teniente Vizzard.

-Podríamos hacer un desfile de todos los capitanes disfrazados y así elegir uno- intento dar una opinión simple y eficaz Nanao la cual se encontraba también molesta por toda la tontería que se estaba formando por una pregunta y que de paso retrasaba su trabajo pues su Capitán no quería volver a su oficina.

-Disculpen pero habremos personas que si estamos cuerdas y no caemos en hacer algo tan ridículo como lo es disfrazarse de un ser inexistente que se inventó como una forma de engañar a niños en el mundo real- opinó el Capitán Kurotsushi que solo fue a ver porque había tanto escándalo- No digan tantas tonterías y terminen con esto-lo dijo mientras se giraba para dirigirse a su laboratorio y seguir con sus experimentos.

-Solo lo dijo porque nadie hubiera votado por el- dijo Soi Fong que se encontraba al lado de la capitana Unohana también viendo el desastre que se había formado por el hecho de buscar a un tonto que se disfrazara de un ser irreal, el comentario de la capitana provocó la risa de muchos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor y que le daban la razón.

-Creo que tienes razón Soi Fong- dijo Yoruichi mientras también veía hacia donde el extraño Capitán había desaparecido, de repente mientras parecía meditar algo otra sonrisa malvada (muy comunes el día de hoy) se formó en su cara- Yo creo que Santa debería ser alguien con clase y muy carismático- dijo con burla - ¿No te parece Byakuya? - su mirada llena de burla se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cabeza del clan Kuchiki, muchos otros también lo voltearon a ver con algo de miedo pues desconocían como reaccionaria el Capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Yo no haré esa tontería- le contesto a la mujer gato con simpleza mientras la atravesaba con su fría mirada de superioridad.

-Todo esto es ridículo, todos sabemos que la mejor opción es el Capitán Ukitake , es el más normal de entre todos los capitanes- dijo Kiyone intentando dar por finalizado toda la discusión que había, ese comentario solo provocó miradas entre dolidas y molestas por parte de los capitanes ofendidos.

-También olvidaron nombrar al Capitán Komamura y Otoribashi - dijo Unohana que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo, los dos nombrados que se encontraban ahí preferían hacer como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

-¡COMO PRESIDENTA DE LA ASOCIACIÓN DE MUJERES SHINIGAMIS ORDENÓ QUE KEN-CHAN SEA SANTA!- ordeno a gritos la pequeña Yachiru.

-Eso no te da ningún poder, el da miedo, Kensei será el mejor Santa- le rebatió Mashiro.

-¿Por qué piensan que ellos pueden hacerlo?, ambos tiene cara de matones, el mejor para ese trabajo soy yo- dijo Shinji molesto pues fue su idea ser Santa y ahora todos se la copiaban.

-Si pero tu cara es de pervertido y es peor que la de dos matones- lo molesto Hiyori.

-Solo lo dices porque envidias mi hermoso pelo rubio, enana desarreglada- Shinji se ganó una patada por ese comentario.

-Oh Byakuya no te molestes solo lo dije para ver si podía hacer que quitaras la cara de amargado- se siguió burlando Yoruichi del noble.

-Yoruichi me siento ofendido de que lo hallas mencionado a él en vez de a mí sé que yo sería un gran Santa- le dijo Urahara a la mujer que lo ignoraba por estar molestando al Capitán del sexto escuadrón- Los amigos se apoyan porque en esta ocasión que tanto te necesitaba no lo hiciste.

-Yo se que seré el mejor Santa pues a Karin y a Yuzu les encantaba de bebe- decía Isshin.

-Capitán no sea tan malo, prometo no volverlo a hacer pero no me dé tanto papeleo- lloraba Matsumoto a su Capitán que le decía que la encadenaría a su escritorio para que hiciera su trabajo y que de paso congelaría todo el sake para que dejara de beber todas las noches.

-Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan no se molesten conmigo ustedes tienen el puesto más grande en mi corazón- le decía Kyoraku a las dos chicas de lentes.

Todos se encontraban gritando tonterías por culpa de un gordo panzón lo cual le provocaba a Ichigo un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeado de tantos locos?, ¿Que mal hizo para merecer esto? ¡Acaso no salvo el mundo com veces!, esas eran sus buenas acciones ¿no?, entonces porque tenía que vivir esto.

Volteando la cabeza se dio cuenta que varios tenientes simplemente estaban sentados disfrutando el show que hacían los que discutían, " _Renji Idiota seguro disfrutas ver como Yoruichi saca de quicio a Byakuya_ " pensó al fijarse que Renji se encontraba muy tranquilo junto con Ikakku, Yumichika, Hisagi e Izuru, " _Idiotas_ "; un poco más a la izquierda podía ver a Rukia hablando con la teniente Hinamori de lo que seguro eran conejos endemoniados " _Enana demoniaca_ " pensó refiriéndose a Rukia.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo mal de la cabeza que estaban todos que no se fijó que cierta chica se había apartado de la situación y se encontraba con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pues aunque las discusiones eran pequeñas y tontas sentía que era su culpa lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, no fue hasta un momento después que cierto tonto se dio cuenta y se acercó abrazando con delicadeza a la chica de grandes ojos grises.

-¿Hime que te pasa?- preguntó extrañado su novio, ya que no entendía porque tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ichi-kun pelean por mi culpa, yo fui la que se entusiasmó con la idea y la que defendió que era necesario que alguien se disfrazara- dijo, su voz se encontraba amortiguado pues lo dijo contra el torso del chico.

-Hime, todos están locos y dicen tonterías, solo tienes que ignorarlos, al final te darás cuenta que no habrá ningún problema pues nadie cometerá la tontería de disfrazarse- la intento consolar el chico solo que no se dio cuenta que uso las palabras incorrectas, desde lo más profundo de su mente pudo escuchar una voz llamándolo idiota, el comentario del chico solo provoco que la peli naranja se encogiera en su lugar y se sintiera tonta por aun desear a un Santa Claus que animara y alegrara a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón Ichi-kun, es una tontería- tenía que olvidarse de eso, ya era una adulta y no podía seguir pensando en cosas infantiles y tontas.

-¿Lo deseas mucho?- aunque a él le pareciera una estupidez sabía que esas eran las cosas que alegraban a su novia, todo aquello que llenara de luz y esperanza, todo lo dulce y tierno, era una niña pequeña en cuerpo de mujer y el como la persona que prometió siempre apoyarla, protegerla y amarla haría lo que fuera por siempre ver su hermosa sonrisa, aunque eso significara su humillación total- Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que solo hago esto porque para mí lo más importante es ver tu hermosa sonrisa- le dijo aunque en realidad se lo decía así mismo para auto convencerse y tomar esta gran decisión.

-Estas diciendo que lo harás por mí- estaba anonadada sabía que el haría todo por ella pero esto lo veía como un límite para él, nunca se imaginó que el gran Ichigo Kurosaki el chico más temible entre los vivos y muertos le dijera que se iba a poner un disfraz que desde el principio decía que era estúpido.

-Solo por ti Orihime- le respondió con una sonrisa que se formó en su rostro solo por ver la ilusión en sus ojos.

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos juntos?- le propuso ya que si él haría ese sacrificio por ella lo menos que podía hace era acompañarlo con un disfraz parecido.

-Siempre juntos- dicho esto la beso como forma de sellar su trato, llena de emoción la chica no dudo en abrazarlo por el cuello, el beso duro muy poco puesto al joven peli naranja aun le molestaban las voces de los que estaban discutiendo.

Suspirando el joven Kurosaki se giró a ver a todos sus amigos, " _Venciste a Aizen, Fuiste al Infierno, venciste a Ginjo y Tukishima y derrotaste al gran jefe Quincy, te has enfrentado a cosas peore, puedes hacerlo_ " pensaba pues admitirlo a su dulce novia era fácil pero decírselo a ese gran grupo de idiotas que solo se burlarían y nunca le permitirían olvidarlo era todo un desafío.

-TODOS CÁLLENSE- gritó, como respuesta todos voltearon a verlo, cosa que él no esperaba, pensó que tendría que usar medidas más drásticas como golpear a alguien o usar a Zangetsu, suspirando y armándose de todo el valor posible dijo las palabras que lo condenarían para siempre- Yo me disfrazare de Santa Claus- tal vez no fue capaz de decirlo o lo dijo muy bajo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta luego de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, al voltear a ver a todos los tenientes y capitanes que se encontraban ahí se dio cuenta que todos lo veían con los ojos y bocas abiertas de la impresión, a diferencia de Yoruichi, Urahara y su padre que lo veían y sonreían con sorna.

-¿¡QUE TU QUE!?- gritó Hiyori que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Todos me escucharon por lo que no lo repetiré- fue lo único que dijo el joven molesto, el solo quería desaparecer del lugar pues no era muy fanático de la humillación pública.

Se escuchó un suspiro y luego una pequeña risa, Ichigo dirigió la mirada a Yoruichi que fue quien las provocó- Muy bien, gracias Ichigo- la mujer gato poso una mano en su hombro y luego se giró- Todos los que apostaron en contra de que no lo convenceríamos empiecen a pagar- dijo mientras extendía una mano y poco a poco persona a las que creía sus amigos empezaron a poner dinero.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- no podía salir de su estupefacción volteo a ver a Orihime y vio que ella tampoco entendía.

-Ichigo pensé que serias más hombre y no lo aceptarías- dijo Kensei mientras le entregaba el dinero a Yoruichi la cual se veía muy muy feliz, detrás de él estaban casi todos los tenientes a excepción de Rukia y Matsumoto las cuales se veían igual de felices que Yoruichi -Podré comprar Chappis/ Podré comprar Ropa- decían respectivamente.

-¿Yoruichi que demonios está pasando?- Ichigo estaba por perder la paciencia, ¿Acaso todo fue un truco?, todo estuvo planificado, lo engañaron, esas malditas perras lo engañaron.

-Veras Ichigo cuando acompañamos a Orihime, Rukia y Matsumoto por los regalos y decoraciones salió el tema de los disfraces y de como a Orihime de pequeña siempre le gustaba tomarse una foto con Santa Claus; terminado el día cuando nos separamos me puse a pensar junto con Urahara en la persona perfecta para el trabajo y la verdad es que no se nos ocurrió ninguna, hasta que Soi Fong dijo que porque no lo hacías tu si eras su novio, pensé no creo que lo acepte y después pensé que tu harías cualquier cosa por ella si los ponía en una gran situación de estrés y que ella llorara aunque sea un poco, así que compartí mi plan con muchos para que me ayudaran a convencerte pero como siempre hay personas de poca fe que no creían que alguien como tus aceptarías así que hicimos una apuesta yo al igual que tu padre, Rukia, Matsumoto, Soi Fong y Kisuke sabíamos que lo harías, todos los demás- dijo señalando a los capitanes Kyoraku, Hirako, Rose, Kensei, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi y a todos los tenientes - No creían que fueras capaz de hacer eso aunque fuera por Orihime, así que solo los reuní y los presione un poco y Voila, tú te disfrazaras y nosotros les ganamos 500 yenes a cada uno además de los del mundo real, perdón se me olvido decirte que Chad y Yuzu si creían que lo harías-ya todos habían pagado y ahora ella solo se encargaba de contarlo y acomodarlo, luego se tendría que sentar junto con sus socios y repartir las ganancias.

-¿Todo fue planeado?- preguntó el peli naranja con voz neutral cosa que alertó a todos los participantes de la apuestas, el que Ichigo hablara con una voz tan "tranquila" solo significaba algo muy malo y era que estaba tan molesto que correría sangre, por eso el dicho de que antes de la tormenta siempre hay calma.

-No todo, hubo bastante improvisación pero era más o menos la idea- Yoruichi al igual que todos los demás estaba lista para huir.

El joven Kurosaki acerco lentamente su mano a su Zampakuto pues estaba por comenzar la masacre de todos los idiotas que jugaron con él y de paso con los sentimientos de Inoue.

-Espera Ichigo, no crees que lastimarías aún más a Orihime si nos haces daño, destruyes todo y de paso ahora cambias de idea con respecto al disfraz, arruinarías todo el espíritu navideño- intento razonar Rukia, el chico lo pensó y se giró para ver a la chica mencionada y vio que su cara era un dilema pues no sabía de qué lado estar pues por un lado la habían manipulado a ella y a Ichigo y por el otro el que el peli naranja les hiciera daño arruinaría por completo todo el ambiente navideño, al ver que la chica no sabía que decirle a su novio este simplemente prefirió hacer lo que su instinto le dictaba y era masacrarlos a todos.

-¡Ichi-kun espera!- le llamaron cuando estaba a punto de comenzar, ninguno de los que se encontraba bajo amenaza se atrevía a moverse para escapar pues esperaban que la dulce chica convenciera Ichigo de no hacerles nada malo. La dulce peli naranja se le acerco con una gran sonrisa al chico, para decirle algo al oído que al principio lo hizo fruncir más el ceño pero luego se volvió una sonrisa llena de complicidad, él se volteo a verla y ella le sonrió de igual manera.

-Cumpliré lo que te prometí y me disfrazare y de paso también te prometo que dejare que estas navidad sean como se tenía planeado, es decir sin ninguna confrontación que destruya el ambiente navideño- se sonrieron mutuamente los dos chicos antes de tomarse de las manos e irse dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos pues más de uno pensaba que estas navidades la pasarían en el cuarto escuadrón.

-¿Deberíamos temer por eso?- pregunto Renji que hasta este momento no había hablado.

-No, si Orihime hablo con el de seguro le suplico que nos perdonara, es tan manso que hará cualquier cosa que ella le diga- dijo Rukia muy segura de sí misma.

 **DIA DE LA FIESTA – TRES DIAS DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE**.

La fiesta se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, todos se encontraban disfrutando del agradable ambiente y compañía por increíble que pareciera los típicos fiesteros se encontraban sobrios y no se había armado ninguna disputa por algún comentario sarcástico muy comunes en el grupo de amigos, esos acontecimientos se debían a una misma razón que era la espera de cierto shinigami gruñón disfrazado de un personaje celebre navideño.

Todos se encontraban listos para su llegada pues este no había dado la cara desde hace dos días, había dejado a sus amigos bien acomodados en su casa mas no les había hecho compañía, ni él ni la chica peli naranja.

-Hola a todos Feliz Navidad- la siempre dulce Orihime los saludo a todos desde la entrada principal del jardín, todos voltearon a verla enseguida esperando que fuera acompañada del chico del que todos se esperaban burlar, más las burlas nunca llegaron pues no solo él iba disfrazado sino que la chica también y además el traje no era tan ridículo como se había esperado en un principio.

Ichigo Kurosaki se paró enfrente de todos vistiendo un traje de santa ajustado a su tonificado cuerpo, sin barba y con una gran sonrisa socarrona dirijida a todos aquellos que habían preparado un gran repertorio de burlas para el; a su lado la chica de ojos grises también tenía un lindo vestido de santa ajustado a la parte superior de su cuerpo y con una falda holgada que le llegaba un poco encima de las rodillas, ambos peli naranjas completaban su atuendo con los típicos sombreros navideños.

Todos se encontraban algo decepcionados pues el traje del chico no era el esperado y muchos en su interior debían admitir que ambos chicos se veian bastante bien.

-Jo Jo Jo Feliz Navidad- Ichigo no podía esconder la sonrisa burlona que se formó en su cara al ver las mandíbulas desencajadas de muchos de su amigos, " _Como si fuera a permitir que esos idiotas se burlaran de mi_ " pensó mientras veía como poco a poco los que se encontraban en la fiesta iban saliendo de su estupor.

-¡Eso es trampa, ese no era el traje acordado!- se quejó Rangiku que como muchos otros tenía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica para "guardar los buenos momentos".

-Nunca especificaron como debía estar disfrazado- le contesto con simpleza Ichigo, pues ya con antelación había preparado una lista de respuestas a cualquier queja que pusieran aquellos que lo habían engañado.

-Claro que si Ichigo, te falta la barba y la peluca blanca junto con el relleno que de la forma de la barriga- le contradijo Yoruichi.

-No eres un Santa Claus completo si no tienes eso- también opino Rukia.

-Pues como el disfraz era para complacer a Orihime le pregunte a ella como prefería que me vistiera y ella opino que así estaba perfecto, así que no vi la necesidad de ponerme implementos de más cuando a ella le gusto más de esta forma- todos voltearon a ver a la chica peli naranja que tenía una gran sonrisa y que se acercaba al chico para pasarle un gran saco rojo.

-Así es; a mí me parece que se ve perfecto y como tu dijiste Yoruichi-san el solo aceptaría disfrazarse por mí- la chica les dedico a todos una sonrisa angelical mientras abrazaba por el torso a Ichigo.

-Para que no se quejen, cumpliré un buen papel de Santa y les repartiré a todos sus regalos correspondientes- todos se extrañaron pues la sonrisa de Ichigo era de pura maldad.

-Los regalos se encuentran en uno de los cuartos del primer escuadrón bajo llave para que nadie los agarrara antes de la mañana de navidad- dijo Yoruichi pues tenía un mal presentimiento de las sonrisas de complicidad que tenían ambos peli naranjas.

-Sabíamos del escondite de los regalos Yoruichi-san por eso los tenemos con nosotros- algo tramaba la pareja pues a ninguno de los presentes le parecía que en ese saco pudieran estar los regalos.

-Pues entonces repártanlos y acaben con el misterio- se quejó Grimmjow que nada más se había mantenido tranquilo y sin meterse en problemas esperando al Kurosaki para burlarse de él y ver si así podía volver a pelear con él y cómo no había conseguido lo que quería tendría que molestarlo de otra forma para poder pelear.

-Muy bien- dijo animada la chica mientras buscaba en el saco y junto a Ichigo iba repartiendo los regalos, al final cada teniente, capitán e invitado quedo con al menos siete u ocho regalos de distintos tamaños en sus manos.

Poco a poco aunque extrañados cada uno fue leyendo las tarjetas de felicitaciones y abriendo los regalos que les correspondían, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlos y ver que las cajas y bolsas se encontraban llenas de carbón.

Todos se veían unos a otros esperando que fuera alguna broma pues no entendían que había pasado con los verdaderos regalos que habían comprado para repartirse. Detrás de un escudo que emitía un brillo dorado se encontraban aguantando la risa dos peli naranjas mientras estaban abrazados.

-¿¡Que es esto!? ¿Dónde están los peluches de Chappis que sé que me iban a dar?- pregunto molesta la teniente del treceavo escuadrón que ya había preparado un espacio en su colección para acomodar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Pues veras Rukia cuando un niño no se porta bien Santa no les trae los regalos que esperan si no carbón para enseñarles que deben ser buenos todo el año para así recibir lo que desean- le respondió Ichigo con burla, nadie podía creer que después de esperar para burlarse los burlados fueran ellos.

-Ok, ok buena broma chicos- dijo Isshin mientras soltaba una risa ligera, el al igual que otros no podía creer que su hijo estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-No es ninguna broma viejo- se regodeo Ichigo que disfrutaba mucho ver la cara de asombro que tenían todos.

-Eso es imposible, Orihime no hubiera permitido que tú nos hicieras eso- dijo Riruka intentando demostrar lo falso de lo dicho por el peli naranja.

-Fue su idea- el silencio se hizo presente pues nadie fue capaz de decir nada luego de que esas tres palabras salieron de la boca de Ichigo, era imposible de creer que la chica que había cautivado el corazón de todos con sus dulces sonrisas fuera la mente brillante detrás del malvado plan.

Todos se le quedaron viendo esperando que desmintiera las palabras del chico que obviamente intentaba culpar al más inocente para así librarse de culpa.

-Pues un pequeño orfanato en el Rukongai les agradece a los Capitanes, tenientes y compañeros de la Sociedad de Almas por las colaboraciones de regalos que alegraron a varios niños y personas mayores- les sonrió a todos- Fuimos a compartir con ellos antes de venir para acá-

-Están mintiendo, nuestros regalos siguen guardados- lloro como niño pequeño Hirako.

-¿Ichigo, si nosotros no participamos en la apuesta porque recibimos también carbón?- pregunto con voz suave Yuzu.

-Pues ya que en mi opinión todos participaron directa o indirectamente en la apuesta me pareció que todos debían recibir los mismos obsequios- le respondió Ichigo- Me eligieron a mí para ser Santa así que fui yo quien decidió quien se portó bien y quien mal y ahora les toca a ustedes aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones- dijo con sorna, para él el haber vencido a Aizen y Yhwach no era nada con el regocijo que sentía por haberse vengado de todos sus "amigos", que ahora pensarían dos veces antes de volver a burlarse de él.

-ERES EL GRINCH ARRUINASTE NUESTRA NAVIDAD- grito Rukia histérica, pues al parecer el cabeza de zanahoria si le había robado sus regalos.

-Pero les brinde una feliz navidad a niños inocentes, tienes que aprender a compartir y no ser tan egoísta Rukia- nadie estaba feliz, la pareja en verdad los había dejado sin obsequios esta navidad y eso era algo imperdonable, ya muchos de los reunidos se preparaban para descargar su furia contra el causante de su malestar pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún movimiento Ichigo monto a gran velocidad Orihime en su espalda y se fue de ahí utilizando la velocidad de su Bankai.

Es así como todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta pasaron estas navidades sin recibir ningún regalo pues ciertamente estos habían terminado en otras manos, tantos los que participaron en la apuesta como los que no aprendieron a nunca molestar a Ichigo mediante los sentimientos de Orihime pues el precio a pagar era bastante caro…

 **FIN**

 **ESCONDITE DE LOS PELI NARNJAS EN EL MUNDO REAL**

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debemos escondernos?- pregunto medio adormilada Orihime que se encontraba acurrucada junto a Ichigo.

-Tal vez dos semanas o más, me tendré que cubrir las espaldas de Rukia y Riruka que creo que fuero las que más se molestaron, no entiendo porque se vuelven tan locas por unos muñecos tan horribles-se rio el chico mientras apretaba hacia a su costado a la dulce chica.

-¿No crees que nos pasamos, verdad?- luego de haber efectuado su malvado plan la bondad natural de la joven salía a flote haciéndola sentir un poco culpable.

-No, Hime todo fue perfecto- la calmo para luego besar el tope de su cabeza.

-Somos un gran equipo- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

-Asi es Inoue-…

…

Pues espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña idea, nos vemos en otro fic gracias por leer.


End file.
